


Feels Like Forever

by CelticHarmony



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Changling!Newt, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Grindelwald will happily give it to him, M/M, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Newt didn’t know better, Possessive Grindelwald, Possible Albus/Gellert/Newt, Things are gonna get complicated, and it’s too late, don’t trust the fae, fae, not sure yet - Freeform, until he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHarmony/pseuds/CelticHarmony
Summary: There was a choice to be made. Newt has been walking a thin line for all his life. How could he have ever known it was going to end like this?





	1. Prologue

So, here’s the thing about Newt. He was special, always have been. Newt was born with a bit of the Wild in him. It was what drove him to his beasts. Why he felt the most comfortable among the forests, and that which lives in them. What drove him from ocean to ocean. It is the feeling that he gets with the wind in his hair as he rode on the backs of dragons. It’s how he knows where to look to find a creature that so rare it was thought to be myth. It’s how the creatures know that he would allow no harm to come to them. The Wild was in his magic, how it sparked life into habitats and created an entire dimension in a tiny suitcase. It was in how there was dragonfyre in his blood and how that dragonfyre burned when there were creatures in danger. Dragonfyre that came to life during the war and died when it was all over and he lost everything.

What gave him that bit of Wild was his eyes. He has always been observant. Had to be for him to be able to be able to focus on everything around him. But what he didn’t realize till he was older, old enough to understand the whispers around him, was that he was observant in a way most simply could not be. He could see that which could not been seen, that which hides in the shadows of ancient trees, under emerald green hills, those who dance in rings of mushrooms, who’s music was as sweet as the honey that dripped from their fingertips. 

Normally those with the Sight were blinded, if they were lucky, or killed, if they weren’t. The Fair Folk, however, loved Newt for all his wildness and his smiles and the earnest way he just wanted to help. Newt’s Magick shone brightly and the Fae do love shiny, pretty things. The Fae let Newt keep his Sight for it helped him help their own. The pixies whose wings were broken by careless wizards. The selkie whose husband won’t let her go. The brownies with no family left to take care of and a house left to rot. The lonely urisk who just wants a friend. 

Newt kept his Sight and he learned to hide it as he grew up. He didn’t know how dangerous it could be for him to See. Didn’t know the cautious whispers of changling spoken to his worried parents. Didn’t know to never accept food or drink from a Fae. Didn’t know who there were those who loved the taste of him. Who would eat him whole if given a chance. He didn’t know how time could flow differently when he wandered until he started missing hours and days. He didn’t know what changling meant until a fairy whispered into his ear with a grin.

Newt learns, though. He learns which fae could be trusted and which needed to be avoided. He learns how to tell when he crossed from one side to the other. Newt learns what becomes of a human who eats fairy food and drinks fairy wine. He learns to duck his head to hide the golden shimmer in his eyes. Hogwarts was a welcomed changed until he learns that it is easier to be friends with the fairies that live in the forest then the other children. Then he is expelled for helping a friend who wouldn’t help him back and he learns that beasts are better then humans. 

None of this stops him, or even hinders him. He continues on helping creatures of all kinds, some fae and some not. He travels from country to country and lets the wind tell him where’s he is needed the most. He uses fairy magic to create the habitats in his case and watch as his family marvel at his talent. He allows himself to disappear for months now as his travels lead him to Avalon and back. He hides his changling nature from everyone, including his brother, in fear of what would become of him. They already think him strange, no need to give them anymore of a reason to hate him. 

Then New York happens. Newt’s Sight can see through Faery glamours, so it’s suffice to say that Grindelwald’s potion couldn’t hide him. What was Newt to do though. He was a stranger with a case of strange beasts. They wouldn’t listen to him and how was he to explain that he could see through the potion’s glamour? Then Grindelwald started to let the mask slip and newt took his chance to reveal what he knew.

Now Grindelwald is in custody and he has finally published his first book. But he is also forbidden from traveling outside of England, and quite frankly London, and he is stuck. Newt has never liked being stuck in one place. He knows of ways outside of England and he’d never have to return. It was tempting, but his brother was trying so hard and while they’ve never quite understood each other, Newt still very much cares for Theseus. The Ministry is trying to get him to join his brother in exchange of his freedom. Newt just can’t bring himself to say yes and he’s still stuck


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt encounters Grindelwald.

Newt wanders through England as much as he can. The Ministry would prefer him to stay in London but really can’t do anything as long as he stays in England. So, he does. He heads up north towards the forests. The fairies that are his constant companions just as Niffler and Picket urge him that way with whispered giggles. They lead him through the darkness of an ancient forest. He sees the Sidhe from behind the trees, watching him. They are both terrible and beautiful and he doesn’t dare to look for too long. Picket hides in his pocket, long since given up his attempt at stopping Newt from following. 

The fairies lead him to an unconscious man. A man with silver hair tied to a moss covered trunk of an oak tree. Newt recognized him immediately. The dark lord himself: Gellert Grindelwald. The fool probably had come to ask the sidhe for what exactly? Even he should have known that they want nothing to do with humans, both magical and mundane. 

He gets pushed towards him but a couple of mischievous sprites. It begs the question, will he help Grindelwald, the man responsible for so much death, or leave him to die here at the merciless hands of Fae. Unfortunately, Newt has never been known to be cruel and even Grindelwald doesn’t deserve this kind of fate. The sidhe continue to watch as he walked towards the dark lord. Newt unbinds him with just a touch. As every day goes past, the need for his wand diminishes just a little more and Newt worries for the day that he won’t even need it anymore and what it would mean for him. But that day is not today and there is a foolish dark lord in need of help. 

Grindelwald falls forward and Newt catches him. He lays him on the ground, between the roots and his head in his lap. It will take awhile for the enchantment to wear off and until it does, Newt can not leave him be lest the sidhe finish what they were doing. So Newt waits. He doesn’t know how long he waits for just that the forest stays dark and it’s always been impossible to keep track of time amongst the Fair Folk. 

Newt doesn’t realize that he dosed off until their is a wand at his throat and a curious dark lord standing over him. Grindelwald stares at him with a certain look in his eye that Newt is unable to place. Mismatched eyes sharpen as Newt tries to stand up. 

“Stay.” The wand digs into his neck a little and Newt settles back down with his case clutched in his hands. Perhaps nodding off with a dark lord in one’s lap wasn’t the best of ideas Newt mused. Pickett was letting out angry shrieks from his hiding place in his coats. Newt looked up at Grindelwald and immediately looked down once he made eye contact. 

Grindelwald continued observe him, using his wand to tilt Newts gave towards him. “Tell me, Mr. Scamander, why do they seem hesitant at your presence? What is about you that made them back off?” 

Neither the look in his eye or the tone of his voice, was malicious. Grindelwald was inquisitive and made no move to attack. In fact, his voice was quiet, almost gentle even, perhaps wary of the fae that watched them. 

Newt, feeling hopeful that Grindelwald was, at least, too curious to kill him, made another move to stand. The dark lord allowed him though he kept digging the end of his wand into Newts neck. 

“Um, well, never mind that? We really, well um, ought to get out of here?” Newt berated himself for his awkward mess of phrasing. What was he doing here? Trying to help the most wanted man in the magical world no less? Merlin help him, he should be running for the hills. 

“Hm” Grindelwald’s expression went from curious to smug and the smirk he wore did not bode well for Newt. “I’ll find out one way or another.” 

A shiver went down Newt’s back. The dark lord knowing of Newt’s talent was the last thing he needed. Grindelwald lowered his wand, though it was clear that he was still ready to strike if need be. Newt was still curious as to why and how Grindelwald ended up here but it was probably best for him to not ask. 

Grindelwald raised his right eyebrow as the two continued to stare at each other. “Well, did you not say we needed to leave?” 

“Yes!” Newt snapped out of his stupor and quickly grabbed Grindelwald’s moss covered sleeve (just how long-) and led him towards the exit. At his questioning look, Newt quickly explained, “Its best if we don’t get separated. The fair folk, well, they like to misguide and confuse.” 

“Very well then.” If Newt had dared to look back he would have been terrified at the mischievous look in Grindelwald’s eyes. Instead, he felt a strong steady hand take his arm so that they were walking beside each other. “Perhaps this would be better, Newton.” 

Newt didn’t know what made Grindelwald go from Mr.Scamander to Newton, but he didn’t like it. He especially didn’t like the way in which it was spoken. It was dark and foreboding. The magizoologist felt himself tense up at the contact. He felt the intensity of Grindelwald’s stare bearing into his neck, making him blush. 

Instead of responding, he led him into the darkness of the forest. He knew better then to trust the sunlit paths. It was safer to be in the shadows of moss covered trees, most of which towered over the two forming a canopy that barely allowed any sunlight in. They stepped over gnarled roots and broken branches hidden by fallen leaves on their path. As they went further in, the trees became larger and less light was allowed in. The emerald greens of the woods became browns and blacks. Grindelwald was becoming tenser with each step they went deeper into the forest. Newt eventually had to summon a light ball to help guide them, not realizing that he did it wandless and wordless or that summoning it made his eyes turn gold. 

The two continued their trek in silence. The forest was quiet. Any animals that may have lived in it were hidden from them and not making any sound. Newt was trying to forget the fact that he was leading the dark lord who he had just saved out of the forest. He knew that if he thought about it for more then a couple of seconds, he was going to panic. Theseus was going to kill him if he ever finds out. Merlin, what have he done? The light started to flicker in response to his raising panic. 

“Calm yourself, Schatz.” Grindelwald tighten his hold, eyeing the shadows surrounding him. “You’re attracting them.” 

Pickett was letting out concerned shrieks. He climbed onto Newt’s shoulder to try to hug his neck in a semblance of comfort. Newt forced himself to calm his breathing. He nuzzled Pickett and murmured a soft “Thanks.” 

Grindelwald didn’t loosen his hold on Newt’s arm. Instead, it seemed as though he got closer to Newt. He was wary of the shadows, eyes darting from one tree to another. Newt watched him, wondering if he could see the fairies following him or if he was just sensing their presence. He knew the dark lord was rumored to be a seer, but how much could he See. Was it only limited to visions of the future? Or was there more to it? 

Eventually, the trees started to get smaller again and the need for the summoned light became less and less until Newt was able to extinguish it. They were able to see the end of the forest and the sunlight shinning through the trees. The two exited and Newt welcomed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He didn’t know how long they were in that forest but knew it was too long. Grindelwald let go of his arm and turned to face him. 

“I suppose I must thank you for your help, Newton.” Grindelwald’s arms were behind his back and he became the perfect picture of confidence. “But I must ask, why?

Opposite to him, Newt hunched in over himself with hands clutched tightly to his case. “I couldn’t just have left you. It would have been cruel to leave even you to their devices and, well, I’ve just couldn’t.” Newt finished lamely. He wasn’t trying to not think about it, quite frankly. “They would have left you to literally rot on that tree, magically drained but still alive, after playing whatever tricks they wanted to. Perhaps even trying to consume you and no one deserves that fate.” 

There was that look again. Like Newt was some kind of puzzle that he needed to figure out. Like Newt was a precious treasure that he wanted to keep for himself. It sent shivers down his back and left a feeling of dread pooling in his gut. He needed to get out of here now. He’s already said too much. 

“Perhaps, that is why visions with you in them never seemed clear.” The dark lord muttered, more to himself then anyone else. Louder he said, “Join me, my dear. I can see it in your eyes. You can See, can you not? Perhaps not the future, but other aspects, no? And surely those around you do not understand such a talent. Do they shun you for it, I wonder.”

Newt shook his head. “N..no. I can’t. Well um, actually, can you not, I mean, will you not tell anyone about this? Please? No one else knows about it.... my sight and, well, I’d like to keep it that way.” Newt was wishing he was better at talking. He felt like he was making more of a mess with every word he stuttered out. “Please.” 

Grindelwald regarded him for a moment. “Very well then, Schatz. But I must ask you to come to Paris in two months time. I want to show you the truth of the matter. The truth of what I do and what I aim for. After that, it’d be your choice and if you say no, that’d be the last you’ll hear from me.”

“I can’t!” Newt was in shock. How in Merlin’s name did it turn out like this? 

Grindelwald took Newt’s hand into his own and raised it to his lips to be kissed. The dark lord bowed before him, acting like the perfect gentleman. “Just one night to change your mind, that is all I ask.” 

And before Newt could respond, Grindelwald apparated leaving him confused and flustered and unsure of where to go from here. He could hear the fairies laughing at him after Grindelwald’s departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt encounters a random Dark Lord. Dark Lord uses charm. It confuses Newt! Newt is hurt in his confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a choice to be made.

It had been almost two months since the fateful encounter in the woods. Newt had decided to behave and stuck to London, hardly leaving the boundaries for anything. The meeting with the dark lord had left him spooked, afraid that he was going to pop out at any moment to try and convince him to join his cause. Theseus was both overjoyed at keeping Newt close to him and baffled at the change in Newt’s behavior. Though Newt knew that if Theseus was ever to find out about his encounter with dark lord, there would be a guard on him 24/7 and no chance of leaving London until this bloody war was over. 

Not after yet another failed meeting to appeal his travel ban. The ministry was willing to lift it on the condition that Newt joined his brother in taking down Grindelwald. That meant an office job which therefore means limited traveling regardless if any at all. Not only that, but he’d be force to work the daily grind with paperwork and people who won’t even pretend to like him. It was his worse fear, especially after years of being free to go where he wanted and do what he wished. The fair folk he dealt with often called him a wild thing, one who shouldn’t be bound by such things human rules and office jobs. No, he belonged to the forests and the beasts and places left untouched by man, such was his namesake. 

Newt made his way back to his house wary of the auror that Theseus had warned would follow him. Dumbledore was trying to get his attention and it couldn’t have come at a worse time. The ministry was already suspicious of their interactions and of Dumbledore’s influence. He really didn’t need to give them anymore reasons to keep him trapped in London. He lost his tail in a hurricane and grabbed the glove apparating him to his former professor on what was perhaps the most conspicuous rooftop in all of London. 

Albus Dumbledore, his former professor and what was probably one of his only and consequently closest friends, stood on the ledge. He casted a nebulous spell causing a fog to descend upon London. The disappareated to Trafalgar Square. Dumbledore asked him about his meeting with the ministry. Newt explained that they suspected Dumbledore of sending Newt to New York. Which was true. 

It was Dumbledore that led him to the thunderbird in Egypt and he must have known that, of course, Newt was going to take him back home by taking a muggle port through New York City. Where Grindelwald was masquerading as the Director of Magical Security with an obscurial on the lose. An obscurial that Newt would not, could not, leave behind so obviously Newt was going to get involved thus leading them to current affairs. 

Then they head up in a muggle bus and Dumbledore had the nerve to ask him to go to Paris. The city that Newt had no desire to be anywhere near for the rest of eternity. Dumbledore wanted him to go to Credence and do what exactly? Protect him? Or protect others from him? Hope that the rumors were true and that he was Leta’s long lost brother. His former professor handed him a card. Written on it was the address to a safe house in Paris for, you know, a cup of tea. 

They end up on Lambeth Bridge and Newt had to explain, again, that he was banned from international travel lest he gets put into Azkaban. Dumbledore tells him that he admires him and isn’t that a shocker. Someone as esteemed as Dumbledore admires him, the strange magizoologist who spends more time amongst beasts then men. He respects him for the fact that Newt didn’t want power or fame. No, he simply just wanted to do what is right. 

Dumbledore tells him that it has to be him to go against Grindelwald, but would he be saying that if he knew what happened two months ago in that forest. Would he still be sending to help Credence despite that? Or would he shun him like most everybody else does and look at with barely concealed annoyance?

Dumbledore leaves him with the card. 

Later on that evening, after dealing with the baby nifflers and the kelpie, Newt finds Queenie and Jacob in his house. It was a surprise, especially considering that Jacob wasn’t supposed to have any memory of him whatsoever. The two came to England to get married, but Newt could tell that something was wrong. A sense for magic came with his Sight and he knew that Jacob was under an enchantment. Newt undid the magic and watched as Jacob became more alert and focused. He felt remorse when Jacob returned from running after Queenie, despondent and confused. What to do now? 

Queenie went after Tina who was in Paris, for what purpose though? Paris. The city that Dumbledore wanted to him go against his ban to go to. The city where Credence was rumored to be in. It was where Grindelwald had invited him to months ago. Something big was happening and it was going be in Paris. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good and a sense of dread crept down his spine and settled heavily in his stomach. 

Newt glanced at the drawer where he had hidden an invitation from a certain dark lord. It gave him the exact details of the night which Grindelwald had so graciously invited him to all those weeks ago. He really had tried to burn the damned thing, but every attempt at destroying it was thwarted by whatever charms Grindelwald had been inclined to cast on it. He was suspicious that it was a port key of some kind, designed to take him Paris when it was time. He was rather fortunate that the invitation held no clue as to who the sender was and that the message in it was vague enough that no one else could decipher its meaning. 

Jacob looked at him bemused and Newt stared back in resignation. In a flurry of movements, Newt left multiple notes for Bunty for her to take care of everyone why he was gone and that he took the nifflers. Jacob is elated that they’re going to Paris to follow after Queenie. 

“You mustn’t tell anyone of this, ok?” He grabbed ahold of Jacob as to not lose the muggle in the Faeryland. It was easy for him to go from one side of the veil to the other and it made it convenient to travel between countries without being traced. It was quick. 

So, the two ended in Paris. Jacob was still reeling from the sensation of traveling between realms even though to Jacob it was just a rather simple journey through a rather unremarkable forest. Newt immediately set to track Tina, knowing that Queenie would go to her. Niff was a huge help in that regard. He was disconcerted by the presence of a Zouwu and knew that he’ll be needing to go after it sooner rather then later. 

Newt tracks Tina through a man who then goes to trap them both only to convulse and pass out on the ground. Well, this certainly was a fantastic start to a rescue attempt. Picket gets them out of the prison and they hear a deafening roar. He immediately knows it to be the zouwu. 

It’s scared and lashing out and Newt will not leave it behind regardless of the current happenings. Newt goes to the zouwu and, much to the surprise of everyone watching, lures it into his case. Amid the following chaos, the four of them -Newt, Tina, Jacob, and the one guy- disapparate to Dumbledore’s safe house. 

Newt allows Tina to handle the man while he takes care of the zouwu. He wanted to make sure it was settled in and to get that Merlin forsaken harness off of it. Just looking at him filled him with disdained and anger. 

Tina calls him up and with one last look, Newt reluctantly leaves his case. There are water parasites in the man’s -his name is Kama according to Tina- eyes and he manages to pull them out. Tina starts to head out to the French ministry to tell them of what she knows. Newt follows her after Jacob tells him to go after her. He’s not sure as to why Jacob is so insistent of him and her together. Though he supposes that this isn’t the time or place to think much of it. He made a mental note to ask Jacob later about it. 

Grindelwald’s banners take over the city and the damnable invitation in his pocket felt heavier then ever. He knew not why he decided to bring it with him. Maybe he thought it could aid them? Or perhaps there was a part of him that wanted to hear what Grindelwald had to say. A dark part that grew up amongst fae and elves. That has experienced the darker wonders of magic and seen the stuff that nightmares are made of. The part of him that traveled between realms at a whim. That changling side of him who is attracted by power. Grindelwald’s power. 

Dumbledore was correct in that Newt didn’t want power for himself. However, like most faeries, there was something about magical power that drew him in. The fae were often attracted by those who were talented and powerful in one way or another and he, as he has learned, was no different. The side of him that was still moral, still human, knew that Grindelwald must be stopped. 

Newt leads Tina to the French Ministry of Magic in hopes that the Lestrange box could be what helps them to save Credence. Grindelwald may have him now, but there is still hope that they can reach him. Credence had to be his priority and not the warring between the two different aspects of himself. 

He transfigures himself to look like Theseus using the Polyjuice potion he keeps on hand just in case. Tina puts Theseus into his place and it was glorious. Perhaps the best thing he’s ever seen. The two of them sneak into the archives only to find Leta and that the box was missing. All three of them escape via zouwu after being attacked by the metagots. 

A sense of dread settles into the bottom of his stomach. All of this didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t adding up. Though it was funny, he supposed, that he was going to end up in the one place he swore to never go. Grindelwald got what he wanted after all. One night to change his mind. To make him choose a side. 

They end up in the Lestrange tomb at Père Lachaise and somehow Newt is not surprise to see Credence or Kama. Then Kama tells them of the story of the Lestrange and the baby that Leta and thought for the longest time was lost. Still is for Credence wasn’t a Lestrange and the look upon his face breaks his heart. 

A doorway opens up suddenly and it leads them to an amphitheater. Newt follows after Jacob (how did he?) and the rest follow thereafter. He loses track of Jacob and they are surrounded by Grindelwald’s followers. He fears for his muggle friend but can’t go to help him lest they attract attention. 

It’s a trap. All of this was bait to lure Credence... To lure him, he realized with a sickening start. Grindelwald knew he wouldn’t leave Credence once he found him. He gets Credence and Newt will follow. Newt’s never been one to leave anyone behind after all. Tina and him separate, her to find the others and him to do something. He’ll think of something, he said, but what could he do? All he wants to do is grab his friends and leave this Morgana forsake place before Grindelwald sees him. 

He’s being watched and so he joins the crowd, hoping to hide among the others. Grindelwald comes out on the stage acting every ounce of the prima donna he is. Newt knows instantly when the dark lord sees him for his eyes brighten and focus on him for a moment before sweeping across the rest of the crowd. 

Grindelwald speaks of a new world. A world where they could be free, no longer in hiding from muggles. He shows them yet another war among the muggles. An all encompassing war that will leave millions dead. How long until the muggles wage war upon them? 

Aurors arrive and Grindelwald calls them out into the open. A young witch goes to attack an auror but the auror strikes first and she falls down dead. Outrage sweeps the the crowd as Grindelwald goes to the fallen witch to cradle her. He gives her to her companions and tells the crowd to leave and tell the world of what occurred here. That the aurors were the ones to strike first. 

The dark lord surrounds himself with fiendfyre and his followers come to surround him. All but one who is consumed by the flames and turned into dust. The dark lord commands the aurors to pledge their loyalty to him or suffer the consequence. 

Newt sees Credence start to cross the flames to reach Grindelwald and tries to rush to his side. He couldn’t let Credence cross. Couldn’t let the dark lord get his hands on him. He failed him the first time, he couldn’t do so the again. He is joined by his brother and together they try to fight the flames. He sees his Niffler and quickly picks her up. He hides her in his coat as he tighten his grip on his case. 

Leta calls out to Grindelwald and Newt is terrified. He doesn’t think, can only act. He doesn’t realize that his eyes are a shining gold as he fights across the flames, using every bit of magic he knows - fae and human. Theseus calls out his name, calls out Leta’s name, and tries to follow; but he can only do so much to keep the fire at bay. 

Grindelwald’s eyes focus on him and he’s grinning. Newt realizes that he’s fallen in some kind of trap only when he pushes Leta towards his brother and away from harm. He, himself, now faces the fire’s threat of being consumed. 

“Mr. Scamander, surely you see the truth of what I say.” He says, holding his wand towards him. Newt feels the pull of magic trying to bring him to the dark lord. “Think of the world we could create for your creatures. Isn’t that what you want? What of a world where you wouldn’t be shun for being different.”

His words triggered something in him. That fae in him, that is already attracted to the dark lords particular brand of magic, wants to follow. The freedom that is promised is such sweet temptation. Freedom for himself and for his creatures. That’s all he’s ever wanted. But at what cost? How many will die? 

“They don’t understand you, do they?” Grindelwald continues as if he senses the internal debate. The two sides of him at war: the fae that wants nothing more than what is promised and the human that is tired of death and just wants peace. “Not even your brother, I wonder?” 

The fire parts between them. Newt tries to run, tries to get back to Theseus who reaches out to him in the flames. But something holds him still. No, Grindelwald holds him still. He looks to Leta in desperation and she nods at him in understanding. He sees her pull Theseus away from the flames, away from him just as he finds himself in Grindelwald’s arms. 

He hears the others call his name and he reaches out again but they disappear in a blur as he is apparated away. They land in in what appears to be a castle. Disorientated, he turns around to face Grindelwald who’s eyes are alight and there is a smirk on his face.

“You said I had a choice” Newt whispers before fainting in the dark lord’s arms.


End file.
